


Blessings of Artemis

by LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, roshytsunami



Series: FFXV Halloween week 2019 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Messenger!Prompto, Werewolves are great party throwers, disguises, werewolf!Gladiolus, werewolf!Noctis, werewolf!ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania/pseuds/LadyNightingGaleofMilvania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Prompto is a messenger of the Goddess Artemis, sent to perform a blessing ritual at a local pack. However he gets captured and a young hunter gets sent in his place.





	Blessings of Artemis

Prompto arrives in town like a mysterious cryptid. He adjusts the duffle bag on his shoulder and steps down from the dusty bus stepping foot on the dirt road. Nothing is in sight except numerous trees in front of him with a lone bus stop bench. He hears the squeak of bus doors close and watches as the bus travels down in the opposite direction.

He sighs looking at the yucca trees and the clay-like rocks. He walks towards one of them and squats down looking at the rocks at the base along with the lone cactus pointing towards the left.

He stands back up again and begins to follow the direction the cactus pointed. Towards the desert with yucca trees and what appears to be smoke meaning civilization somewhere towards the left.

From a distance a few people, hidden in the sparse foliage, watched as the blond examined the terrain.

“That’s the one, right?” someone whispered.

“Yeah. Matches the description,” another replied just as quiet.

Prompto readjusts his bag on his shoulder feeling eyes on him. He is not sure if they are the ones he is looking for or something sinister. Either way, he diverts his direction just in case. He does not want to lead any who would cause harm to the people he is visiting.

He hums to himself keeping his ears open for the slightest sounds in the forest. He’s beginning to feel anxious as it crawls over his body like a new skin. His hands fumble with the strap of his bag but he tries to maintain an air of calm. Really if they would just show up he could take care of whoever these people-

He’s not able to finsih that thought and feels a prick against his neck. He reaches up and pulls the dart from his neck and turns around seeing a group of hunters.

“Dudes you really don’t want to do this,” he says feeling the drug slowly take effect. He drops his bag to the side of the tree placing hands behind his back feeling for his pistols. RR

He holds both of them out at the hunters as their faces begin to blur before feeling his body slow down. He stumbles and falls to his knees and topples over guns sliding on the ground as he passes out.

When Prompto finally fell unconscious the two strangers radioed their comrades, giving their location and a brief description of him. It was time to hunt some wolves.

Ten minutes later a boy arrived with at least five elders, dress up in nothing more than a shift. In an attempt to hide his scent, they put the kid in the stranger's clothes.

"What's your name?" one adult asked.

"J-James, sir," the frightened boy replied.

"You're brave, James, going into the Wolf Den like this. Not many have that courage."

James nods his head adjusting the loose clothing on his body. He walks slowly towards the den and looks back at the hunters for some encouragement. He recieves none and instead gets a hand motion to keep moving forward into the den. James moves as quickly as he can looking around the den as it gets darker and darker. He switches on a flashlight and continues into the cave feeling a rush of air flow across his back. 

He flashes the light behind him quickly and sees nothing but the rocks of the den. His heart rate increases as he steps back a few steps before bumping into something soft and sturdy. He trembles turning around moving the flashlight over to what appears to be a tall muscular man. 

He nearly lets out a squeak before the man is holding him in place sniffing the top of his hat and clothes. He trembles under the scrutiny before the man pulls back and smiles. “You must be Prompto,” he states clapping him on the back.

“Uh yeah Prompto,” he smiles nervously. “I’m here to uh,” he pauses looking up at the massive man. “To uh-”

Gladio bends down, “hey no need to be nervous kid. We wolves don’t bite that much,” he grins showing off his fangs earning a gasp from the fake Prompto. “Seriously is this your first meeting with a pack?”

James nods his head, “yeah it sure is. Wanna make a good impression,” he chuckles. “So what do I need to do?”

Gladio raises an eyebrow, “well you meet our leader, we feast, and then do your magic over the pack. Hmm, Artemis is choosing softer candidates.” He states looking down at James who tries to stand straighter in front of him. Gladio snorts, “no need to peacock we got enough of those here,” he says leading James deeper into the cave.

“So the name’s Gladio and you’ve come to the pack Insomnia,” he smiles in the dark making sure James can keep up. He pauses in front of a solid rock and looks down at James bumping into him.

“S-sorry. Why did we stop?”

Gladio raises an eyebrow, “uh this is how we enter our home? How new are you with Artemis?”

“Artemis?”

“You know the goddess who trained you,” he says staring down at James who is fiddling with his fingers.

“Oh that Artemis... uh not long and uh just nervous this is my first time doing this,” he offers with a smile. And while he has no clue who this Artemis person is he can honestly say this is is first time entering a werewolf’s den.

Gladio shrugs, “huh well that explains why you’re jumpier than a rabbit and barely know anything,” he states grabbing James hand and leading him through solid rock. James closes his eyes waiting for the impact when he feels a tignling sensation along his entire body as they move through solid rock.

“What in-”

“Yeah, it’s a bit strange the first time you go through the den,” Gladio smiles. “You’ll get us to it in a bit but welcome to Eos,” he says letting James take in the view.

The view is unexpected. Instead of dark and dreary den filled with human remains. It appears normal, more human than he has been told or imagined. The den is larger than the entrance of the cave and bends out and around in a half-circle. There are at least five families or more living in the area each with their own spot to call their home. The ground is covered with worn blankets and hay for resting. Outhouses are towards the back of the den and for all purposes, the wolves appear calm and smile as Gladio leads him deeper into Eos.

James can barely hold back his expression. This is nothing of what the hunters described as a werewolf den. There don’t appear to be any human slaves, no bloodstains everywhere or human carcasses hung from the ceilings or nailed to the walls. It looks like...it looks like a village, like a human village. It even feels cozy.

He follows the one named Gladio who is talking about Insomnia as if James will remember everything he has told him. And it’s so different than what he was told what he imagined. Sure the werewolves here have pointy teeth or some young werewolf cubs are still getting their bearing on transformation and are only half forms with tails and ears of their wolf or even furrier than a normal human but it still feels warm. It doesn’t feel like instant death or doom of what he has been told his whole life. But maybe this is all a front. Maybe this is just a trap for whatever Prompto is supposed to be, the real Prompto.

\------

Prompto wakes up groggily and opens his eyes. He has a splitting headache and raises a hand to his head when his elbow bumps into something solid and cold. He winces and looks at the steel cage and remembers getting shot with something to knock him out. It’s gotten dark and a campfire has been made by the hunters.

** _Bang!_ **

He jumps at the sudden noise and looks at the hunter who had startled him. “You’ve been out for awhile boy.”

Prompto tsks and turns his head away from the man. “You need to let me out of this cage before it’s too late─”

The hunter slams his pistol against the steal causing Prompto to move back. “Now you listen here,” he states pointing at Prompto. “I don’t need to do anything for you. You’re just some wolf going back to his pack and if you don’t behave I’ll have yay shot with silver instead of a tranquilizer.”

Prompto looks up at the man, violet eyes shining, “I’m not a wolf. I’m warning you to let me out before you cause yourself worse trouble.”

The man laughs louder getting the attention of the other hunters. “Boys you hear this. This wolf thinks he can fool us. Asking us to let him out as if he can do anything in that cage.” Prompto watches them laugh and sighs.

“I warned you at least,” he says looking at the leader, “it’s their blood on your hands when they die.” 

\-------

Meanwhile, James is having a very difficult time seeing these werewolves as monsters and not people. They are not savages as what he was told but maybe that will come in time. So far they seem to have human tendencies and even care for their young. It’s strange to see such familiar concepts in monsters such as them.

James follows Gladio and sees a man, lithe tall man with spectacles on his face. He looks like a glasses-wearing James Bond, not to mention the gloves on his hands suggesting he might be part of a “clean up” crew.

“Hey Ignis, this is Prompto,” Gladio states as Ignis stares at the fake Prompto. James shivers under his gaze. “Might be best to get sleeping beauty up and ready for the feast.”

James freezes and barely is able to get out his words in a calm manner, “F-feast?”

Ignis looks over at him straightening his collar, “There is generally a feast for the new arrival along with a blessing from one of Artemis’s clan.” Ignis answers staring at James, “That would be you.”

“Me?” he squeaks out pointing at himself. “But I-”

“Oh everyone is nervous the first time but you have done blessings before at other clans. This one is fairly simple. Now if only his highness would wake for the coming ceremony,” he sighs pushing his glasses back up his nose.

James can barely keep his legs from shaking under him. They’re going to eat him aren’t they? After he’s performed whatever blessing he needs they’ll eat him and he needs to get out of here before it’s too late.

He begins to move backward slowly before a half turned human with black fluffy wolf ears and a tail appears behind him yawning, “Iggy why’s this one scared?” he asks sniffing James around the neck. “Ugh his fear sweat stinks... no offense,” he says looking over James. “Shit, you’re not from Artemis are you?”

Ignis offers a small grin chuckling, “I’m afraid he is,” watching as the black hair man shakes his head making the wolf ears and tail disappear. “Sorry, uh, Prompto right?” he says holding out his hand. “Name’s Noctis, I'm the Prince of Insomnia.”

“J-Prompto,” he says nervously. “Just uh a little nervous with the ceremony and feast, afterward.”

Noct looks at him confused, “Uh no need to be so nervous. We have cue cards if you need them but most Artemis messengers just talk from the gut and give a blessing.”

“Right blessing,” he laughs staring at his feet. “How does that go again?” he winces.

Gladio interrupts, “Uh you’ve done a million of these things what are you asking?”

Ignis nudges Gladio in the ribs, “Perhaps he is merely trying to understand what blessing we may prefer?”

“Uh, yeah sure. Don’t want to give a blessing you had done last year,” he smiles. Three pairs of eyes land on him. “It’s not a yearly blessing... we don’t follow human calendars,” states Ignis.

“Oh right sorry,” he says fidgeting with his hands. He is so fucked, they’re going to figure it out and kill him.

Noct sighs, “Guys come on give him a break every clan is different so just do whatever blessing you feel like though a fish blessing wouldn’t be a bad thing,” he winks at James.

James sputters, “Sure I guess,” he answers staring at the three of them. “Ok so let’s get this blessing going but uh first bathroom?”

Gladio let’s out a hearty laugh, “Dude everywhere is a bathroom if you squint.”

James face drops and Noct laughs as Ignis the mature one leads James away. “Come I’ll show you the bathroom while those two sort themselves out.”

James followed Ignis, his frayed nerves beginning to get to him as he realized he might not be able to do this. Ignis, once he looked behind him, realized that “Prompto’s” nerves appeared to be growing more on edge by the second.

“Prompto?”

“Huh oh yes Ignis,” James asks looking up at the man.

“There is no need to appear nervous. The blessing is very simple to accomplish.”

“Haha yeah sure just um bless the place and say a few words,” he squeaks out.

Ignis furrows his brows, “Not exactly. Would it make you feel more comfortable to know what to expect?”

James looks anywhere but at Ignis, “Just to be on the safe side sure, don't wanna mess anything up”

Ignis smirks slightly and begins to explain the ceremony. It is very simple. James just has to bless the water on the alter sprinkle it on the ground and say a few words for a blessing to the moon and her offering. It’s almost too simple.

“Does that calm your nerves?” smiles Ignis.

“Yeah... yeah, it does Ignis thank you,” he smiles up at him.

“Good, after the blessing the feast can begin. Now then I’ll leave you to get into our offered robes while you prepare,” he states leaving James in the room alone to change into the ceremonial robes for the evening.

Once he was sure that Ignis was gone he began to panic all over again. If he took of Prompto’s clothes he’d go back to smelling normal, and then… Images of angry werewolves flashed through his thoughts, he had no idea how to do any sort of normal _ human _ ceremony, let alone one by Artemis. Should he put on the robe over his clothes? They certainly seemed like their own thing, but could he get away with layering? Would that look weird? When was backup supposed to even come?

James paces a bit looking at the robes and then at his clothes then once more at the robes and then his clothes. He is totally fucked. How is he going to do a ceremony in robes over his clothes? He’ll look too bulky and stupid they’ll know something is up. He can’t even signal for the hunters to come because who would look for a hidden entrance in a pitch-black cave? No one.

He looks once more at the robes and gets an idea. It has to work or he hopes it will. He has no choice anyway it’s ether takes his clothes off and reveals his true scent and be killed or try to make the robes work in his favor.

He bites his fingers and makes his decision.

\-----

“I was worried that you forgot how to dress yourself,” teases Gladio sniffing the air. “What’s that smell?”

“Oh uh mouthwash,” blushes the fake Prompto. “I was trying to freshen up and it spilled all over the robes but I tried to get it out.”

“Mouthwash? It smells very spicy, almost like pepper.”

“It’s heavy-duty!” he squeaks out, “And I’m nervous?” James hopes Gladio won’t ask more about it. Of course it’s pepper, it’s supposed to distract a werewolf’s nose from catching most scents. Almost like an instant febreze replant for werewolves.

Gladio sniffs his hair and huffs, “Yeah I guess I would be too. Come on, the pack is waiting and once the ceremony is done we can feast. I’m starving.” 

James gives Gladio a nervous laugh as he is lead to the ceremonial stage to give the blessing.

Looking around James noticed candles and flowers and then the whole crowd and all words left him only to be replaced by the nervousness that never left. Stepping up to the alter he looked around and hesitantly reached out to grab a flower, seeing all eyes gravitate toward the plate and he set it down to repeat the process with each plant. As he looked around he saw eager eyes watching him and James cleared his throat.

“Oh! Uhhh… I guess I should say some words… Ummm…” James suddenly realized that he could possibly just mumble through, claim they were special _ sacred words _ if asked.

After several minutes of him just whispering quietly to himself, he presented the plants to each person before cheers erupted from the crowd suddenly. Hands pressed against his back, pushing him forward into the crowd that was crowing with raucous joy.

James smiles awkwardly not use to the cheering. Some of the people are clapping and cheering for him others are turning into their wolf counterparts howling loudly. Some hands clap on his back as he’s lead over to a large table filled with empty plates.

Right the feast... Oh no, were they going to eat him.

He fidgets trying to push himself against the crowd when Ignis holds his hand leading him tot eh front of the table. “You’ll sit here Prompto.”

“Hahaha yeah I’m not feeling hungry maybe I can just─”

Noctis rolls his eyes and pushes him down in the seat with Ignis disapproving look. “Just sit down and drink something at least.”

James has no way to get out of this mess he watches others sit along the table and some children run and shift into their wolf forms under the table as everyone sits down. He squirms in his seat waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly plates are brought out various fruits and vegetables are lain on the table along with smoked meats and water, flavored drinks, and wines?

“I, uh...”

“Go ahead Prompto, eat up,” Noctis says, nudging him.

“Oh right,” James says, taking a roll from the passing plate and placing it on his own plate. 

This isn’t at all what the hunters had explained a werewolf “feast” would entail. There are no human corpses or blood rituals to be found. None of the wolves are savages, they’re using _silverware_ for Eos' sake. It doesn’t make any sense at all why hunters should be hunting the wolves.

James munches on his roll thinking as he places it back down on his plate. He feels a warm hand land on his shoulder and looks up.

“Are you drained from the ceremony? I have heard it is difficult for Artemis patrons after a blessing hence the feast,” asks Ignis.

James flushes, “Oh no I’m just thinking,” he replies, earning an eyebrow from Ignis. “Uh there was a group of hunters─”

“Hunters? Where?!” asks Gladio, preparing to draw his weapon. Ignis gives him the look and has Gladio folding in on himself.

James looks at Ignis shaking. “Continue Prompto,” states Ignis.

“Wel,l I overheard them talk about wolves eating humans and ripping them limb to limb and they were called feasts,” he winces.

Ignis sighs, “So that is why you were so nervous.”

“Yeah,” James states, “I mean it’s stupid to think of it now but. I don’t know it had me worried when it shouldn’t have... I’m sorry.”

Noctis snorts, “Sure. Poor hunters,” he says biting into his chicken leg.

“Noctis,” warns Ignis.

“What?” he huffs. “Look we’re nice to him and throw a big celebration for him and he thought the hunters would be right about us? They hunt us and kill us just because they want to.”

James clenches his hand, “Not all of them. Just the bad ones.”

“Bad wolves?” Noctis asks, shocked. “There aren’t any bad wolves, just like there aren’t any bad humans. I mean sure we have some wolves that can be evil and murder but the humans have the same type of people so why should ours be any different!”

James clenches his fist tighter, “Because... because wolves murdered my family. What was I suppose to think? I mean I joined Artemis and want to help but,” he tears up. “I don’t remember, it but that’s what I was told. What I grew up with before I join Artemis,” he states before choking on his own saliva, chest constricting in pain.

Gladio crosses his arms, “And I thought I had a foot-in-mouth syndrome real bad. Kid, we’ve been hunted since we were discovered. Noct suffered a loss at a hunter’s hand and you one at a wolf's, so you’re more similar than you know. It’s just a touchy subject for the princess.”

James wipes his eyes, “I’m sorry,” he sniffles. “Bathroom?”

Noctis ignores him, looking away as Ignis points him in the right direction. James leaves the table heading in the pointed direction.

Ignis turns on Noctis glaring at him with his calm and composed Ignis stare.

“... Fine, I’ll apologize when he comes back,” Noctis whines. “I didn’t mean to upset him. No wonder he’s been so skittish with us.”

“This would explain why he has been so aloof even for an Artemis patron,” states Ignis, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Gladio crosses his arms, “He’s a good kid just skittish for a reason. It’ll be alright we just make it up to him and apologize. I’m sure he’s thinking the same thing about now.”

Meanwhile, James had wiped his eyes of the tears and was heading out of the den. It had taken some time but he had found a way back through the hidden wall into the pitch-black den. He rummages in his pocket underneath the long robe and snaps a glow stick illuminating some of the areas in the cave. It takes a few minutes to get his bearings but once he sees the moon peeking through the opening of the cave he knows it won’t be long.

He knows what he has to do. He has to stop the hunters. These wolves aren’t bad, they haven’t tried to maim or kill anyone. Of course, they look dangerous and when Galdio had been about to bring out his weapon it had frightened him but they did not actively seek to destroy humans. It made no sense what the hunters had taught him.

He spots the hunter first before seeing the man from earlier still in the cage standing with his arms crossed.

“Did you find a way into the cave?” asks the hunter. “How did you escape?”

James bites his lips, “I um... I asked to use the bathroom. They have real bathrooms like humans and the community is the same as ours. They look after their young and,” James continues, not flattering. “They ate with me, not eat me, and they don’t have corpses of humans or, anything really. They’re not savages they’re like us,” he finishes, earning a smile from the real Prompto.

The hunter in front of him snorts patting him on the shoulder, “Oh you really had me there. Werewolves not being killers. That’s the funniest joke you’ve told me,” the hunter laughs, earning more laughter from the others.

James frowns, “I’m serious.” the laughter begins to dwindle. “They aren’t evil... they won’t hurt anyone unless we attack them,” he says to the taller hunter. “We, we should just let him go,” he points at Prompto. “We don’t need to hunt them.”

He doesn’t react in time as the hunter grabs him by the neck, choking him. James gasps, hitting the hunter’s arm trying to get free. “You’re not going to spoil our plan.”

The hunter tosses James on the ground as two other hunters grab him by the arms. James coughs gasping for air as he’s dragged over towards the cage where Prompto is held.

“Lock him up, we’ll deal with both of them later.” The hunter sneers as James is thrown into the silver cage with Prompto.

“Hunters get ready, we know where the den lies and how to enter it courtesy of James,” they chuckle as James coughs, sitting up.

“You... you can’t get in. It’s hidden,” he says grabbing the bars of the cage.

The hunter laughs, “Really? Did you really think I would let some nobody go into a den without a backup plan? You had a bug on you the entire time and a mini camera stuck to your clothes. We know exactly where to go.” He smirks as James eyes widen. “We’re going to go to that den and kill every single wolf in that cave, burn them alive, and you lead us right to them.”

James watches the hunters leave as he pulls on the cage, crying.

“The cage is coated in silver and 5 inches thick, a human can’t break it,” Prompto states, watching the hunters leave the camp area entering the forest to the cave.

James huffs, “I can get out,” he states taking off the ceremonial robe and tossing it on the ground as he searches his pockets. “They always forget, that I’m their thief, their locksmith,” he says pulling out a lock pick from one of his numerous pockets. “I’ll get us out of here. This is all my fault,” he says, hands shaking as he inserts the lockpick into the lock jingling it around trying to get it opened.

“I have to get it opened come on you stupid lock,” he growls out hands sweating as he works on the lock. Prompto stands back watching the man work until he hears a loud click. James grins, “Got it.”

He removes the lock from the cage and pulls the heavy caged door open. “We’re too late. I bet they’re already at the den,” he says, exiting the cage as Prompto follows behind him.

Prompto grins blue light forming from his hands as two pistols pixelate and form. “They haven’t gotten that far. Watch this,” he smirks as he speeds off into the forest leaving a silver trace of light in his path.

The first hunter Promtpo comes upon has no clue of their doom. The pulls back the trigger of his gun and blows their brains out. The drop to the floor alerting their partner of their demise. The hunter begins to shoot in the dark panicked not seeing anything but blurs of white and silver light. Prompto sneaks up behind the second hunter and shoots them through the back and then a shot to their neck.

He leaves the man to bleed out on the forest floor as he rushes through the forest with ease hunting the hunters. He spots the next three hunters and sets off three bullets one into each Hunter’s back. One of the hunters begins to shoot at Prompto while another throws a knife in the man’s direction. Both fail and soon Prompto has taken out the two hunters with a headshot.

Prompto lets them fall to the floor as he continues to dash through the forest reaching the den. He spots the lead hunter and entering the cave and shoots him in the leg. He’s going to enjoy this one. The lead hunter turns around to shoot and Prompto zips towards the left side of the man grabbing his hand cracking the wrist.

The man grunts and uses the other hand to stab at Promtpo with a knife. The knife scratches Prompto’s forearm and he jumps back laughing, “dude I told you to let me out.” The hunter screeches at Prompto charging at the man when Prompto ducks and tosses the man on his back.

Prompto stands over the man, gun formalizing in his hand. “How’s it feel to be prey?” he grins before wasting a bullet into the man’s head.

James could not keep up with Prompto but it’s easy to follow the man’s trail. Bodies on the ground left and right. He pants, seeing Promptot shoot the last hunter in the head. James flinches and watches as Prompto turns to look at James.

James back away fidgeting, “I’m sorry,” he squeaks out backing away from the approaching man. He can’t back up any further as his back is pressed against a tree. He closes his eyes waiting for the final blow.

“You won’t hunt the wolves anymore right?”

James cracks an eye open shocked, “I, uh, what?”

“No more hunting wolves unless you are attacked first, right?” asks Promtpo, making his guns disappear.

“I... uh no. I don’t want to. Not all wolves are bad and,” he winces, “I should have known better. I should have─”

He feels a hand ruffling up his hair patting him like a dog. “Okay, sounds like a promise to me,” smiles Prompto as a few familiar wolves begin to appear from the cave.

“Prompto?” asks Noctis seeing both blondes confused. He sniffs the air and cringes, “Really, a dead hunter at my door?”

Prompto smiles, “Hey it’s all thanks to James here,” he states, pushing the false Prompto in front of Noctis.

“H-hi... I’m not Prompto,” he mumbles. “He is,” he points at Prompto who waves to Noctis. “I’m James and─”

Noctis narrows his eyes over at Prompto, “Dude, so you’re the real Artemis patron and we haven’t even got a real blessing and this dude saved our hide and yours?”

“I... not really. I was a hunter but you and um,” fidgets James. “The hunters were wrong. Not all wolves are evil.”

Noctis sighs, “Great this is great. Fine, we’ll just redo the ceremony with Prompto. _The real one_,” he says, narrowing his eyes at James who cringes. Noctis hold his head, “Ok so how many bodies for clean up?”

“I got six, and you don’t have to redo the ceremony if James is willing to join Artemis.”

James shrugs, “I don’t know who they are... I have no clue what is going on, shouldn’t I be killed?”

Prompto smirks, “That can be arranged if you wish,” he says hearing a gulp from James. “Artemis is the moon goddess and hunter. She gave her blessing to a certain few humans who wished to follow by her side. These humans had super strength and powers beyond a normal man and were the first werewolves. She also likes to adopt stray humans,” Prompto smiles. “And train them in her teachings. They are called Artemis patrons and check up on the current wolf clans and protect them from Hunters along with blessing from the moon goddess herself. So would you like to join me as a patron of Artemis?”

“I... I was a hunter and you want me to join you but I’m─”

“You were a hunter and now you are free to choose to join me or go back to a normal human life oblivious to the supernatural. Something I doubt you can accomplish,” he grins.

James looks at Prompto and nods his head, “I... yeah. I want to join. I don’t want to hurt the wolves anymore and, and I wouldn’t be hurting Hunters for fun would I? Just the ones who are doing wrong?”

“Of course,” Prompto beams, “Has to be a balance of life and death but you’ll learn that later in training. For now, let’s party. Werewolves throw some badass parties after a ceremony.”


End file.
